Time Machine
by byunir
Summary: Waktu yang seharusnya menjadi masa lalu, kini berbalik menjadi sebuah cerita baru..! EXO -Sehun,Lay,Kris- Chapter1


Title : Time Machine

Author : Byunir

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yi Fan, Other Cast

Genre : find it by your self.

Leght : 1 of …..

Warning : YAOI / Boy X Boy / Crack Pair /

A/N : Fic YAOI. Appa kris byun pinjam Lay umma dulu, Luhannie byun pinjam sehunnya ya.

If don't like this genre and couple don't read ! Please ..Just go back!

.

… ©Byunir …

.

Jam terus berputar mengikuti tiap detik yang tercipta.

Namun untuk hari ini tidak, jam itu berputar kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

Isak tangis di gereje tanggal 14 januari 2013 itu terus saja terdengar dari puluhan orang hingga menyisakan satu orang. Pria itu pria yang tidak lelah dalam tangisnya memandang sesosok pria manis dalam sebuah bingkai foto yang dibalut bunga putih. Ini benar-benar bukan yang dia mau kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, apakah tuhan membiarkan dirinya terpuruk ?. Pria bermata sipit itu terus saja membelai foto itu sejak beberapa jam lalu. Dia tidak percaya bahkan sangat tidak percaya jika ini terjadi padanya,ini benar-benar terlalu singkat pikirnya.

"Kenapa secepat ini kau meninggalkanku,Xing?"

"Aku mencintaimu,tidakkah kau berpikir untuk tetep bersamaku ? KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU ZHANG YIXING,JAWAB!"

Tangis itu pecah tangis yang memang terus mengalir sedari tadi kini benar-benar tedengar sangat pilu. Sehun ya namanya sehun pria yang menangisi seorang yang benama Zhang Yixing itu benama Oh Sehun. Sehun terus saja menangis saat kabar yang menurutnya paling tidak ingin dia dengar kematian Zhang Yixing-nya kematian kekasihnya. Sehun sudah dalam titik dimana hatinya benar-benar tidak kuat dia berlari meninggalkan gereja juga meninggalkan bingkai foto itu dengan setangkai mawar putih disebelah foto itu. Sehun terus berlari dengan airmata yang masih setia mengalir dari matanya berharap rasa sakit ini juga ikut hilang beserta dengan airmatanya yang tak hentinya mengalir. Hingga…

_BRUUKKK…_

Kekalutan didalam diri Sehun benar-benar membuatnya tidak memikirkan hal lain yang dia pikirkan hanya terus berlari, tanpa mengetahui seorang yang berjalan didepannya ia tabrak dan membuat buku-buku ditangan pria itu berjatuhan.

"Maafkan aku.."

Sehun menatap buku-buku yang sedang dirapikan sang pemilik. Sehun yang sedari hanya menunduk kini mencoba mengangkat kepalanya hanya memastikan bahwa pria yang ditabraknya tidak terluka. namun mata sipit milik Sehun malah membulat sempurna tak ayal setelah mendapati wajah sang pria yang dia tabrak. Zhang Yixing-nya? Benarkah?. Sehun langsung menghambur memeluk pria itu erat,sangat erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,Xingie.."

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan ? lepaskan aku!"

Pria itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu namun usahanya gagal, Sehun terlalu erat memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Pria itu mendorong paksa Sehun hingga Sehun tersungkur ditanah. Sehun menatap pria itu, dia tidak salah dia yakin dia tidak berhalusinasi pria didepannya ini benar-benar Zhang Yixing, matanya, suaranya, hingga lesung pipi yang bertengger diwajah halusnya itu di sangat yakin bahwa pria itu kekasihnya.

"Apa kau penguntit ? bagaimana kau tau namaku,hah ?"

Pria itu memandang tajam mata Sehun, namun Sehun malah menangis melihat wajah itu wajah kekasihnya yang 4 jam lalu dikuburkan bersama peti jenasah berwarna hitam.

"Kau aneh!"

Pria itu berlari kecil meninggalkan Sehun dengan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya dengan pandangan aneh pada Sehun yang bahkan belum merubah posisinya yang terjatuh.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya melewati banyak orang yang memandangnya iba. Jas yang tadinya sangat terlihat berkelas kini terlihat sangat berantakan baju yang keluar kesana kemari, menimbulkan presepsi bahwa Sehun memiliki kelainan jiwa. Sehun bukan gila tapi coba bayangkan jika kalian diposisi Sehun, melihat kekasih kalian yang 5 jam lalu dikuburkan didepan mata kalian lalu melihat kekasih kalian 1 jam lalu hidup kembali tanpa kekurangan apapun tapi tidak mengenali kalian sama sekali. Ayolah.. siapa yang tidak gila memikirkannya. Sehun berhenti di halte bus, mendudukan dirinya mencoba menyelaraskan pikirannya yang hari ini dipaksa untuk berpikir terlalu keras. Sehun menaruh tangan kirinya dikursi panjang halte itu namun sialnya ada permen karet yang menempel ditelapaknya.

"Damn!"

Mencoba mencari sesuatu, mata Sehun hanya menangkap gulungan Koran yang ada disebelah kanannya. Sehun menggambilnya lalu merobeknya untuk membersihkan telapak tangannya yang terlihat menjijikan itu. Tapi pandangannya terhenti menatap Koran itu.

"14 Desember 2012.."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terdengar dari ucapan Sehun. Koran itu menampakkan tanggal 14 Desember 2012 di permukaan atas lembaran itu.

"Bukannkah ini tanggal 14 Januari 2013.."

Lagi-lagi Sehun terdiam, mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi Dia tidak mungkin salah. Masih sangat jelas diotaknya diatas nisan sang kekasih tertulis jelas tanggal 14 Januari 2013. Sehun merogoh kantong celannya mencari handphone-nya. Dia menatap layar yang menyala pada benda berwarna putih itu.

"14 Desember 2012, apa maksudnya ?"

Sehun kembali bertanya, hari ini terlalu banyak pertanyaan untuk dirinya namun tak satupun yang mendapat jawaban. Sehun berdiri kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya dia ingin istirahat dia ingin yang terjadi hari ini hanya sekedar mimipi dirinya lelah sangat lelah memikirkan hal hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Kamar benomor 137 itu kini terbuka menampilkan sosok berantakan yang memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah miliknya. Sehun. Sehun berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya sedikit menengok kearah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00, Sehun merebahkan tubuh tingginya ketempat tidurnya, memejamkan matanya sambil menyamankan posisinya hingga deru nafas itu terdengar sangat teratur. Sehun sudah kealam damainya didalam mimpi, walau wajah tampan itu masih terlihat sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya namun paling tidak dalam beberapa waktu kedepan dirinya bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

Matahari menyentuh permukaan tanah di wilayah Seoul pagi itu. Sehun masih didalam tidurnya, sampai seorang dengan rusuhnya mengganggu tidurnya diluar apartemennya.

"Sehunnie buka pintunya, ishh.."

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur-nya.

"Bahkan teriakan Kai sama persis.." gumamnya

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu apartemennya lalu membukanya. Tampak pria yang tak kalah tinggi darinya namun sedikit memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang tadi dia sebut Kai. Kai segera masuk tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Ya Sehun kau tau besok tanggal ena—"

"16 desember 2012, KyungSoo mu ulang tahun dan kau ingin memberinya kejutan.."

Kai mengangga, Sehun melewati tubuh Kai yang masih mematung. Berjalan santai menuju kearah dapur.

"Dari mana kau tau KyungSoo-ku berulang tahun besok, perasaan aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu"

Kai menyusul Sehun kearah dapur. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang menegguk segelas besar air mineral.

"Ternyata benar-benar kembali ke masalalu tepat 1 tahun lalu.."

"Apa, kau tidak apa-apa hun ?"

Kai menatap Sehun yang bergumam tidak jelas. Sedikit aneh dengan tingkat sahabatnya satu ini.

"Aku tidak papa, Kai"

Tidak lupa sebuah senyum tercipta dari bibir sehun sambil menatap Kai.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku tadi, dari mana kau tau Kyungsoo ulang tahun besok ?"

"Hanya menebak.."

Jawaban simple itu hanya mendapat deathglare dari Kai. Sehun berlalu kembali dari hadapan Kai menuju kamar mandinya.

"Aish, anak itu seenaknya saja"

Kini Kai yang bergumam tidak jelas sambil terus mengucapkan puluhan kalimat yang tidak enak didengar untuk sang sahabatnya Sehun.

Sehun masuk kamar mandinya ditatapnya dirinya didepan cermin panjang.

"Jika kembali 1 tahun, berarti kembali kepertemuanku pertama kali dengan Yixing.."

Sehun tersenyum lembut pada dirinya sendiri. Kata kembali yang diucapkannya tadi berarti kata dimana dia memulainya dari awal dengan kekasihnya ah mungkin sekarang masih calon kekasihnya Zhang Yixing.

"Aku akan membuatnya lebih baik dan takkan kuijinkan kau meninggalkanku lagi, Xing"

Senyum itu kembali terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"YAK! SEHUN CEPATLAH, AKU ADA MATA KULIAH PAGI INI!"

Suara itu menggema begitu saja diseluruh ruangan, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya jenggah. Sehun segera mandi sebelum suara itu semakin memenuhi apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari mobil Mercedes SLS AMG miliknya, diikuti Kai. Mata semua orang langsung saja menuju mereka berdua. Mempunyai derajat sebagai pria mapan dan kaya juga pintar sekampus sudah cukup membuat Sehun menjadi anak yang tidak mungkin tidak dikenal, sedangkan Kai pria yang sangat pintar itu juga menjadi salah seorang yang sangat berpengaruh dikampusnya. Sehun dan Kai terus saja berjalan menuju dalam kampusnya walaupun banyak mata yang menatap mereka..Kagum.

"Jongiee..."

Mata Kai mengikuti suara yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ditemukannya sesosok Pria bermata bulat yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Kyungsoo kekasihnya.

"Chagiyya.."

Kai segera berlari kearah Kyungsoo, sedangkan Sehun segera berjalan dia tau pada akhirnya dirinya pula yang akan ditinggal jika tetap menunggu Kai. Sehun berjalan kearah perpustakaan dia ingat disanalah dirinya diperkenalkan dengan kekasihnya Zhang Yixing.

Sehun menengok kearah kiri dan kanan mencari YiXing-nya namun nihil, ditatapnya jam yang berada ditangan kirinya. Pukul 08.53.

"Bukannkah waktu itu pukul 9 pagi, berarti aku harus menunggunya.."

Lagi Sehun bergumam tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri. Dia duduk disalah satu tempat duduk kosong yang disediakan pihak perpustakaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian dilihatnya pria yang dia cari bersama Baekhyun sepupunya. Sehun segera berlari menuju 2 Pria yang sedang berada diantara buku-buka tentang psikologi.

"Yixing.."

Sedangkan yang merasa dipanggil segera menengok namun dengan tatapan aneh pada Sehun. Sehun lupa jika disini mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"Sehuniee.."

"Hai, Baekkie hyung"

"Kau mengenal Yixing, Sehunnie? Wah bahkan Yixing belum 24 jam berada dikampus ini"

Sehun menatap lembut kearah Yixing-nya dia benar-benar merindukan pria yang berada didepannya ini. sedang yang dipandang malah mundur kebelakang Baekhyun karena takut.

"Xing, ini Sehun sepupuku. Kau tak perlu takut dia tidak makan orang kok"

Yixing menatap Baekhyun mencoba bertanya –Benarkah– dari mata onyx miliknya. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya tersenyum pertanda mengiyakan. Yixing mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun, sedangkan Sehun masih tidak berkedip menatap Yixing.

_BUUGHH.._

"Yak! Sakit hyungg.."

Berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun yang membangunkan segela imajinasi Sehun kealam nyata dengan sebuah pukulan telak di kepala pria itu.

" Makanya jangan menatap Yixing seperti pria kelaparan seperti itu, pabbo"

"Apa salahnya aku menatap kekasihku,hyung"

"Mwo..?"

Baekhyun melongo diikuti pandangan membulat Yixing pada Sehun.

"Anni, maksudku teman hyung-ku.."

Baekhyun dan Yixing hanya menggangguk angguk mengerti. Sehun segera meraih tangan Yixing yang masih terulur kearahnya.

"Oh Sehun panggil aku Sehun saja.."

Sehun tersenyum sangat lembut pada Yixing yang juga ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Bukankah kau pria aneh yang kemarin kutemui digereja.."

"kau sudah bertemu dengannya,Xing"

"Ne baekkie hyung aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, dia tiba-tiba memelukku"

Yixing menjelaskan sedikit tentangnya yang bertemu Sehun kemarin yang seenaknya memeluknya. Sedangkan Sehun masih saja menatap Yixing tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Ishh.. kau benar-benar namja pervert, Sehuniee"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, ini benar-benar terlalu ajaib bagi Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau kegereja hun? Biasanya saja malas.."

"Untuk..ehm.. berdoa pastinya hyung.."

Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdoa di hadapan Baekhyun dan Yixing, dan malah mendapat cekikikan kecil dari Yixing. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Yixing tertwa olehnya. Sehun merindukan tawa itu.

"Ya hunnie, kau lapar tidak?"

Sehun masih asyik memandang Yixing dan tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berbicara padanya.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun terlonjak dari fantasi dipikirannya teriakan Baekhyun yang tepat ditelingannya kembali menyadarkan sehun kembali dari alam imajinasinya.

"Why you so annoying,hyung?"

"Salahkan telinga dan mata mu yang tidak fokus itu. Ayo pergi, Xing. Kalau kau disini terus nyawa mu bisa berbahaya."

"Kau pikir aku akan menggigitnya,hyung?"

"Dari mata mu yang selalu menatapnya seperti itu dan jiwa pervert mu itu jelas kau akan melakukan hal-hal lebih dari menggigit."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya kata-katanya benar-benar tepat menyinggung Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Yixing menjauh dari pengelihatan Sehun. Yixing yang terlihat bingung hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang, tidak lupa sebuah senyum menghiasi bibir Yixing untuk Sehun sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku menatapnya

"Ahh.. kepalaku."

Sehun memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Walaupun dia senang Yixing-nya kembali kehidupnya lagi tapi ini tetap membingungkan untuk Sehun.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Sehun, Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sang pemilik tangan. Seorang pemuda yang memliki tinggi badan lebih pendek dari Sehun. Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kearah Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau disini,hun? Bukankah kau ada mata kuliah pagi ini?"

"Aku malas masuk, lu. Mata kuliah pagi ini membosankan!"

"Bagaimana kau ingin cepat lulus jika seperti "

"Aku pasti lulus, lu. Tenang saja."

Sehun tersenyum kearah sahabatnya Luhan.

"Yaaaaa…"

Sehun dan Luhan terlonjak ketika sebuah tangan melingkar diantara lengan mereka berdua. Kris sang pemilik tangan hanya tersenyum memandang dua sahabatnya yang sedikit kesal.

"Sibuk sekali sepertinya?"

"Kau bisa tidak datang tidak usah mengagetkanku, aish."

"Maaf.. maaf,lu. Ya hun, yang tadi bersama Baekhyun siapa?"

"Eoh?"

"Pria cantik yang bersama Baekhyun tadi. Itu siapa?"

Wajah Kris terlihat menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

"Zhang Yixing."

"Pacar baru Baekhyun hyung?"

Luhan memasang wajah penasaraan walaupun dia tidak tau seperti apa rupa Yixing namun dia tidak ingin ketinggalan berita baru dari Sehun karena rasa penasaraan Luhan yang cukup besar.

"Bukan, dia hanya sahabat Baekhyun hyung."

"Oh.."

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sedangkan Kris tampak kurang puas atas jawaban Sehun dan Sehun dapat merasakan rasa penasaran yang besar Kris untuk Yixing.

"Kau tertarik padanya,kris?"

Sehun melirik Kris yang ada disampingnya.

"Maybe, Senyumnya seperti menghipnotisku waktu dia meninggalkanmu tadi."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ada rasa tidak suka dari Sehun ketika Kris selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya. Sedikit tidak rela.

"_seharusnya tidak ada Kris didalam masa laluku, tapi ini seperti berbeda.." Batin Sehun_

Sehun kembali mengingat-ingat masa dimana Yixing hanya miliknya dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang ikut didalamnya termasuk sahabatnya. Namun kali ini Sehun merasa berbeda, _mungkinkah masa lalunya berubah?_

"Jangan dekati dia, dia kekasihku!"

-TBC-

Hai byun kembali dengan FF baru. Semoga kalian suka^^ ditunggu review nya reader. Saranghaeeeee..

©Byunir


End file.
